Memories of KHS
by bowo2693
Summary: Naruto adalah kekasih Hinata, dia duduk di kelas XII IPA C sedangkan Hinata di kelas XII IPA A. padahal kedua kelas ini merupakan rival abadi di KHS (Konoha High School). Apa yang akan terjadi terhadap cinta keduanya? bisakah mereka mempertahankan cintanya?


**Memories of KHS  
**

**Ratng : M**

**Genre : Frienship, Romance**

**Piaring : Naruhina, Sasuhina, Shikamaru, Ino, dll**

**Warnimg : OOC, plot lambat**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mozaik 1 **

* * *

"Iya Hime."

"Kamu lagi apa Sayang?" tanya iata menempelkan HPnya.

"Habis mandi"Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kamu baru mandi, ini udah jam 9 malam Naruto Kun?" Hinata menekankan suaranya.

"Iya Hime, emang kenapa sih?"

"Naruto Kun, kamu gak sadar ya, itu gak baik buat kesehatanmu. Nanti kalau sakit gimana?"

"Kalau sakit ya istirahat Hime, minum obat. Hehehe"

"Ih kamu dinasehatin maalah cengengesan." nada suara Hinata terdengar kesal.

"Makasih Hime. Tapi aku bisa jaga diri kok."

"Pasti kamu juga belum makan malam, iya kan?" selidik Hinata

"Hehe, iya belum."

"Emang tadi kamu habis sekolah ngapain sih?"

"Tadi sore main futsal ma temen-temen. Setelah itu pulang tidur pulas."

"Kamu akan sakit kalau kamu masih begitu."

"Kok kamu gitu sih, gak dukung kekasihmu." debat Naruto

Hinata gak mau kalah "Bukannya gitu sayang, soalnya kamu sendiri sih dinaehatin gak pernah didengerin."

"Iya iya Bos Hyuga Hinata, saya paham." jawab Naruto ketus

"Tuh kan mulai deh"

"Apaan sih Hime?" Naruto mulai kesal.

"Sikapmu yang begitu tuh yang gak ku suka, mudah sekali marah."

"Aku gak marah kok, kalau kamu gak suka ya sudah lah"

"Eh, Naruto Kun jangan be …"

Tut….. tut… tut…

"Yah mulai lagi deh dia, dia kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini aneh banget." Keluh hinata dalam hati.

Hinata mulai mencoba menghubungi Naruto lagi, tapi sayang hp Naruto tidak aktif. Dicoba lagi hasilnya tetap sama. Kemudian dia ketik sms

/ _Naruto Kun, km tahu kan Aku Sayang Kamu?_

_Mf ya, kalau ucapnku tdi mnyinggungmu,_

_Mgkn perhatianku trlalu brlebihan, aku khawatir jk trjadi ap2 pdmu._

_Aku hrp km bisa memaafkanku. Gomen kalau smsku ini ganggu waktumu./_

_Yg selalu mencintaimu_

_Hyuga Hinata _

-00000-

Akhir-akhir ini suasana hati Naruto memang lagi badmood.

"Sial, sial, sial, kenapa sih aku semuanya membuatku pusing? Hinata, Kaasan, Tousan, sekolahan." rutuk Naruto sambil membaringkan badannya.

"Mending jadi Si Chouji gak banyak fikiran, pacar gak punya, orang tua ada di sampingnya, makan tinggal makan. Sepertinya dia sudah merdeka sepenuhnya. Lama-lama bisa membuatku." batin Naruto

Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam bergegas dia ke dapur dinyalakan kompor untuk membuat mie rebus dan teh hangat. Ia berharap setelah makan semua menjadi tenang walaupun itu tidak menjamin.

Sebaliknya dengan kekasih Naruto, Hyuga Hinata sudah siap-siap istirahat dia berharap Naruto segera membaca SMSnya. Tapi harapnya kosong, sampai sekarang Naruto belum juga membalasnya. Diambil hp yang tergeletak di sampingnya

_/ Mimpi indah Sayangku….!/_

Ditekannya tombol SENT

Dia pun menyalakan menu music diputarlah lagu "Kiss From a Rose" untul menemani istirahatnya.

Hinata berharap mentari hangat menyambutnya dengan bahagia.

-00000-

Kring ….. kring….. kring…..

alarm di samping Naruto berteriak membangunkannya. Dia pun segera berdiri meregangkan seluruh tubuh nya dan segera ke dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Oh Tuhan segar sekali rasanya, aku harus segera mandi"

Begitulah Naruto dia tinggal sendiri di kosannya. Kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Amerika sedangkan Neneknya ada di Tokyo, dia sendiri memutuskan untuk sekolah di Konoha. Dia berpikir akan bisa menjadi anak mandiri sehingga dia bisa membuktikan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Segera setelah dia mandi dia pun sarapan dengan sepotong roti dilapisi selai pisang. Sepertinya semua persiapan sudah selesai tinggal dia berangkat ke sekolah. Diambil tasnya yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat hp yang ada di samping tasnya.

"Oh Tuhan gue sampai lupa"

Dihidukanlah handphonenya matanya terus mengamati layar. Kemudian getaran nada dirasakannya.

2 Pesan Diterima begitulah tulisan yang muncul di layar hpnya. Kemudian dia baca isi pesan tersebut. Tampak Naruto tersenyum membaca isinya. Tapi muncul juga rasa bersalah dalam hati Naruto.

Hinata masih saja gelisah, makanan yang disajikan di hadapannya terasa hambar.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa kelihatanya kamu tak bersemangat pagi ini?" tanya ibunya.

"Kaasan aku gak papa kok." Jawab Hinata normative.

" Iya nih Neesan lesu banget apa-jangan-jangan ada masalah dengan Kak Naruto?" goda Hanabi.

"Ih kamu kecil-kecil nuduh kakak sembaranagan."

"Hinata kamu diapain Naruto? bilang sama tousan jika dia nyakitin kamu." tanya Hiashi _Hyuuga_.

"Ti …. Tidak ada apa-apa Tousan hubunganku dengan Naruto Kun baik baik saja."

"Bener gak da apa-apa? sahut ibunya

"Iya kaasan, Hinata gak bohong"

Dalam hati Hinta masih berpikir kenapa sampai pagi ini Naruto tidak menghubunginya. Tak biasanya Naruto begini.

Tiba-tiba terasa hp Hinata bergetar, dia masih ragu untuk membuka smsnya. Dia membiarkan hp tersebut nyaman di sakunya. Selesai sudah Hinata sarapan dia tinggal berangkat ke sekolah. Hinata ternyata tak bias menahan rasa ingin tahunya, dibukalah isi sms itu

/_Hime, aku jga minta maaf ya!_

_10 menit aku sampai rumahmu kita berangkat sekolah bersama./_

_Your dear_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Dunia terasa begitu berubah setelah Hinata membaca sms terebut. Senyum tampak tersungging manis di wajah Hinata. Ketiga orang yang di hadapanya tampak bingung melihat tingkah anak sulungnya, ya begitulah masa muda. Cinta memang selalu bergejolak. Suasana tadi pagi berubah 180 derajat, Hinata merasa doanya tadi malam dikabulkan.

"Makasih Kami-sama, aku semakin mencintainya" batin Hinata

Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil Naruto. Baru saja Naruto tiba di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Hyuga. Segera Hinata mengucap pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kaasan Tousan, Hinata pamit dulu." menundukkan badan.

Tak lupa diamencium adik cantiknya Hanabi Hyuga

"Sayang, Neesan berangkat dulu ya. Ingat jangan nakal ya!"

"Oke bos" jawab Hanabi

"Hinata, bilangin sama Naruto jangan ngebut di jalan."

"Pasti tousan, daaaa" tersenyum melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dia tampak bahagia pagi ini, senyum pun di di berikan kepada penjaga gerbang rumahnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Nona Hinata." sambut penjaga gerbang.

Dibalas hinata dengan anggukan kepala. Dibukalah gerbang. Dan tampak laki laki tercintanya sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Silahkan masuk Nona Hinta," sambut kekasihnya.

Setelah itu Naruto menyusul Hinata masuk dan sekarang dua sejoli yang sedang di mabuk asmara diam seribu bahasa. Tampak keduanya masih canggung. Dari keduanya belum memualai membuka percakapan,

Sebelum menghidupkan mobilnya tiba tiba

CUP

Bibir lembut Hinata mengecup mesra pipi Naruto. Wuih pasti pipi Naruto merah padam.

"Oh Kami-sama mimpi apa semalam aku ini?" batin Naruto.

"Aku semakin mencintaimu Naruto kun." bisik Hinata mesra.

Dengan posisi naruto yang masih gerogi, iya membalas "Menuju kemana Hime?"

"Menuju bintang, Dear" jawab Hinata yang masih mempertahankan posisinya.

Oh betapa romantisnya Hinata, Naruto bisa-bisa pingsan pagi ini. Hahaha

"Ok Tuan Putri, lets go...!" Naruto menancapkan gas mobilnya.

Deru suara mobil mengantarkan dua sejoli ini menuju sekolah. Di dalam mobil suasana mulai mencair. Naruto yang tadi sedikit tegang kembali pada posisi nyamannya.

Mobil Naruto sudah terpakir rapi di tempatnya, suasana KHS (Konoha High School) tampak tenang. 10 menit lagi jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai para murid sudah bersiap masuk kelas.

"Dear, sepertinya kita hampir terlambat. Aku duluan ya." Kata Hinata

"Ok"

Kelas Naruto dan Hinata terpisah, Naruto di kelas XII IPA C sedangkan Hinata XII IPA A. Kelas Hinata merupakan kelas favorit muridnya pun tergolong cerdas dan anak dari orang-orang yang kaya. Berbeda dengan kelas XII IPA C, kelas ini muridnya tergolong berkemampuan rata-rata hanya Shikamaru yang sebanding dengan murid kelas XII IPA A. Dua kelas ini merupakan rival abadi di KHS.

"Woy Naruto, tumben jam segini baru berangkat?" sambut sahabat Naruto berbadan gemuk. Reader pasti tahukan siapa dia. Choji Akimichi.

"Ya iyalah dia kan mampir ke rumah Hianata, menjemp;ut Tuan Putri." timpal Kiba.

"Ah apaan si kalian, geser dikit Bro" jawab Naruto yang mendudukan dirinya di samping Kiba.

"Naruto….., kemarin kamu kemana? Kamu lupa ya atau kamu pergi kencan dengan Putri Hyuga. pokoknya setelah pulang nanti kamu harus ngepel kelas ini. Aku gak mau tahu, kamu harus tanggung jawab." Omel gadis berambut pink.

"Emang aku salah apa Sakura Chan? Aku kemarin nggak kemana-mana kok."

Sambil berkacak pinggang, "Kamu memang pura-pura lupa Naruto. Kemarin jadwalmu piket dan kamu dengan sengaja meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu."

"Iya-iya nenek sihir." Jawab Naruto ketus

"Apa kamu bilang? Coba ulangi"

"Ng nggak Sakura Chan, aku siap laksanakan tugas."

"Bagus, setelah pulang pokoknya kamu harus bersihin kelas ini sampai bersih, dan aku akan mengawasimu. Kalau kamu kabur hukuman akan 2 kali lipat, mengerti?

Akhirnya si pemalas bangun mendenganr ocehan Sakura, "Bisa diam gak si, pagi-pagi udah ribut. Mendokusai."

"Eh Shikamaru, kamu itu ketua kelas seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik buat teman-teman kita bukanya tidur." omel Sakura.

"Iya Sakura saya paham sekarang kamu kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Biarkan aku, Kiba, dan Chouji, yang mengawasi Naruto."

"Tidak bisa Shikamaru. Kalau kalian yang mengawasi bisa-bisa …."

"Udah DIAM Shakura" perintah Sikhamaru, KIba, Choji serempak.

"Iya Pak Ketua" jawab Sakura membalikkan badan.

Kelas XII IPA C konidisinya menyedikan. Shikamaru yang sebagai ketua selalu berdebat dengan Wakilnya Sakura. Sehingga kelas ini muridnya tidak pernah kompak. Status wali kelas pun masih kosong. Ini dikarenakan anyak guru tak mau menjabat wali kelas XII IPA C. Para gurupun rasanya enggan mengajar di kelas ini, kadang Naruto merasa kelas ini agak dianak tirikan oleh pihak sekolah.

-00000-

Bediri di depan kelas seorang guru berambut perak. Dengan wibawanya dia terkenal sebagai guru killer di KHS. Dia juga merupakan wali kelas XII IPA A.

"Ohayou gozaimasu anak-anak…!"

Serempak murid membalas, "Ohayu goimazu sensei."

"Kelas kalian memang menyedikan. Saya si berharap besar bahwa dengan duetnya Shikamaru Sakura mampu mengatasi kelas ini. Eh ternyata. Mengenaskan." ledek guru ini.

"Gomen Sensei, saya bertanggung jawab atas kondisi kelas kami" Shikamaru berdiri dari tempat dudukmya.

Teman-teman Shikamaru terkejut atas tindakanya. Ini bukan sikap Shikamaru yang biasanya. Sepertinya akan ada suatu hal yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru pada teman-temannya.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang pemalas seperti kamu?" jawab sang guru

"Saya pertaruhkan reputasi saya sebagai seorang pemalas untuk memperbaiki kondisi kelas menjadi lebih baik."

"Apa, memepertaruhkan rasa malas? Tiru itu Sasuke Uchiha ketua kelas XII IPA A, kelas yang pimpinnya menandakan kualitas diri pemimpinnya." puji guru ini.

"Sensei, aku bosan dengan pujian anda kepada muridmu itu, kami akan buktikan jika kelas kami lebih baik dari XII IPA A." Kiba pun tak luput berdiri membela kelasnya.

"Wow tambah satu orang lagi yang berdiri. Bukannya kamu itu satu geng dengan si pemalas itu?" sambil menujukkan muka ke arah Kiba.

"Kiba kamu duduk biarkan aku yang bicara dengan Sensei." Perintah Shikamaru

"Oke saya tidak mau menghabiskan waktu berbicara di depan kalian, silahkan buka LKS hal. 15 dan 30 kerjakan itu, minggu depan kumpulkan. Aku pamit dulu."

Kakashi melenggang ke luar kelas meninggalkan emosi diwajah murid-murid XII IPA C.

Kondisi kelas memang tidak gaduh, para murid sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ada yang ngerjain tugas, ngerumpi, tidur, bermain, baca manga. Ya begitulah kondisi XII IPA C.

"Dasar Guru mata satu, pinter lu ngerjain kami. Tunggu pembalasanku." Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lu itu ngomong apa si?" balas Naruto disampingnya.

"Naruto, lu gak punya hati ya, kelas kita itu selalu diejek. Ingat gak minggu lalu kita disuruh lari muterin halaman sekolah? Itu baru satu belum yang lain."

"Iya, buku fisika kita ketingalan di rumah padahal hari itu ada PR. hehe"

Sepertinya Kiba mempunyai ide "Nanti pas istirahat kita kerjain dia. Mobilnya kita kempesin."

"Kalau perlu kita cabut pentilnya, setuju?" balas Naruto tersenyum

"Setuju."

Mereka berdua tos layaknya merayakan kemenangan.

-00000-

Bel istirahat berbunyi . Semua murid KHS keluar kelas menyegarkan pikiran, ada yang di taman sekolah, perpustakaan, kantin, nongkrong di parkiran, ada juga yang bermain di gedung olahraga. Semu fasilitas diperuntukkan bagi para murid agar mereka bisa nyaman belajar di sini

"Hinata ke kantin yuk!" ucap gadis berambut blonde.

"Ayuk, Rin mana gak kita diajak sekalian?" balas Hinata ramah.

"Dia ke perpus, mau ambil buku untuk pelajaran Kakashi nanti."

"Ya udah kalau begitu."

Mata para siswa tertuju pada kedua gadis ini, ya wajarlah Hinata dan Ino merupakan siswi favorit di KHS. Ditambah pula dia berasal dari kelas XII IPA A. ini menambah nilai plus bagi keduanya.

"Gimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" celetuk Ino.

"Baik kok." jawab Hinta sambil minum jus wortelnya.

"Tapi kulihat kalian gak pernah tuh jalan bareng di sekolah?"

"Emang iya si, tapi dia itu berbeda dengan laki-laki lain?"

"Maksudmu?" Ino terkejut.

"Misalnya, kita kan udah pacaran 2 bulan dia gak pernah tuh nglakuin yang aneh-aneh. Dia bersikap biasa aja. Perhatian sih iya. Tapi kadang aku juga merasa seperti gak punya pacar."

"Tapi dia termasuk cowok romantis kan?" sindir Ino

"Mmm… kasih tau gak ya?" raut muka Hinata tampak memerah.

"Ya udah kalau kamu gak mau jawab aku gak maksa kok." Ino menyerah.

"Hehe gomen Ino, kapan-kapan saja aku ceritakan." hibur Hinata kepada Ino.

Tampak seorang gadis berlari menuju Hinata dan Ino. Nafasnya hampir habis disebabkan dia berlari dari perpustakaan menuju kantin sekolah.

"Hey Rin kamu duduk dulu, ini diminum. Kamu terlihat berantakan." ucap Hinata menyodorkan minumannya.

"Hi…Hinata, kamu di panggil Kakashi Sensei. Kamu sudah di tunggu di ruangannya." Balas Rin

"Ada apa Kakashi Sensei memanggilku?"

"Udah sana pergi nanti kamu kena marah lagi." Suruh Ino

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya. Nanti langsung ke kelas aja."

Hinata akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

-00000-

Empat orang siswa sekarang sedang duduk ditempat parkir mereka berempat memang sahabat karib. Shikamaru, Choji, dan Kiba bersahabat sejak SD sedangkan Naruto mengenal mereka setelah dia masuk di KHS. Naruto dulunya memang sekolah di Tokyo. Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan SMAnya di KHS.

"Kiba, ayo kita eksekusi." ajak Naruto.

"Iya bentar kita lihat sekitar aman gak?" pantau Kiba.

"Eh Choji kamu makan mulu. Tolong awasin sekitar!" perintah Naruto.

"Oke. Situasi aman." Jawab Chouji sambil ngemil keripik kentang kesukaanya.

"Oke beres." Seru Kiba.

Mereka bertiga kembali ke tempat duduk menyusul Shikamaru.

"Gimana berhasil kawan?" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Beres." Jawab Choji.

"Nanti kan gak ada latihan, setelah pulang sekolah kita ke kosnya Naruto, gimana?" Tawar Shikamaru.  
"Ngapain?" Sahut Kiba.

"Aku punya rencana ya bisa dibilang misilah buat kita untuk balas guru mata satu dan kelasnya."

"Emang apa rencanamu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ada deh, nanti saya jelasin di tempatmu. Pokoknya ini penting buat kelas kita." Jawab Shikamru.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke kelas.

-00000-

Suasana tegang terasa di ruangan Kakashi Sensei. Tampaknya Kakashi sedang Badmood hari ini. Di depan Kakashi sudah duduk dua anak manusia. Yang satu Hinata dan satunya lagi laki-laki berambut raven.

"Sasuke Hinata."

"Ya Sensei." jawab mereka berdua.

"Bulan depan tepatnya satu minggu sebelum ujian semester satu dilaksanakan aka nada lomba Olimpiade Fisika di kampus Konoha University. Kalian ditunjuk untuk mewakili KHS. Kalian siap?"

"Kenapa mesti kami sensei bukannya masih ada murid lainnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saat rapat kemarin bersama kepala sekolah Tuan Sarutobi, saya mengajukan kalian hal ini juga akan membuat nama baik kelas kita kan?" jelas Kakashi

"Bukannya masih ada kelas XII IPA B atau XII IPA C? Saya khawatir hal ini membawa kecemburuan bagi kelas yang lain?" Hinata mengajukan pendapatnya.

"Hinata, kamu harus tahu ini ajang bergengsi. KHS tidak akan mengirim perwakilan sembarangan. Apalagi dari kelas XII IPA C. sangat memuakkan. Aku harap kalian tidak banyak protes. Bagaimana?"

"Siap Sensei." jawab Sasuke lugas.

"Baik Kakashi Sense saya siap." jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu nanti setelah pulang kalian langsung ke sini lagi. Kita mulai simulasi soalnya. Persiapan kita mepet. Silahkan kembali ke kelas." Perintah Kakashi

-00000-

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.30 siang. Para murid sudah ke luar kelas untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi KHS tak pernah sepi selalu ada kegiatan.

"Akhirnya kita pulang. Gak sabar pengen cepet makan siang." Kata Choji gembira.

"Di otakmu cuma ada makanan, makanya kamu gak pernah pinter, hahaha." ledek Kiba.

"Woy jangan lupa nanti ke kosnya Naruto." Shikamaru mengingatkan sahabatnya.

"Aku duluan ya." Kiba mengendarai motor sportnya.

"Aku duluan Naruto." ucap Shikamaru yang semobil dengan Chouji

Sekarang Naruto sendirian. Dia masih menunggu Hinata.

/ Naruto Kun, aku gak bisa pulang bersama.

Hari ini ada simulasi untuk

Persiapan olimpiade bulan depan.

Nanti kamu bisa jemput aku jam 4 kok.

Gomen /

"Olimpiade bulan depan? Ah masa bodoh" batin Naruto

**TBC**

Sepertinya ada yang dilupakan oleh Naruto CS. Kira-kira apa ya?

########

* * *

Yeey, this is my first fanfic. Anyone review, please! ^_^

Aku berharap kalian bias memerikan kritik dan saran yang membangun.  
salam kenal dari saya ^_^

. .12


End file.
